Cláusula e Efeito
by Ptyxx
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Harry convence um relutante Snape a ajudálo a preparar a festa de Natal. SSHP slash
1. Chapter 1

A história já traduzida; vou postar em três partes. Pretendo atualizar mais ou menos dia sim, dia não. As reviews serão traduzidas para a autora, que, além de ser uma ótima escritora, é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

**Título:** Cláusula e Efeito  
**Autora:** Kalena  
**Tradutora:** Ptyx  
**Casal:** Snape/Harry  
**Resumo:** Harry convence um relutante Snape a ajudá-lo a preparar a festa de Natal.  
**Classificação:** K+

**Cláusula e Efeito**

_23 de dezembro de 2009  
Manhã_

— Vou fechar a loja nos feriados. A partir de agora.

Perdendo as esperanças de que Harry Potter houvesse adquirido um razoável embora improvável talento para o comércio de varejo, Severus continua a esmagar as pétalas de jasmim entre seus dedos. Não ergue os olhos.

— Há alguma razão para decidir fechar as portas nos dois melhores dias para o comércio em todo o ano?

— Quero dar uma festa no dia de Natal, e preciso de tempo para preparar tudo. Além disso, a loja do Beco Diagonal vai ficar aberta. — Harry toca nos cabelos como se, caso estivessem soltos, fosse passar os dedos por eles, em um gesto inabitual de embaraço. Ser dono de um negócio de sucesso deu-lhe uma confiança que ele jamais tivera enquanto destruía lords das trevas. — É uma atividade de trabalho, na verdade. Um jantar de trabalho.

Severus ergue os olhos, enfim.

—Nada de Natal com os Weasleys?

Harry estremece.

— Eles... não têm sido muito simpáticos desde o divórcio.

— Eles são seus amigos desde que você era criança! — Uma mostra do quanto ele está à vontade é o fato de que fala sem pensar. Santo Deus, ele está defendendo o homem, como se Harry Potter precisasse de sua proteção. Cinco anos não fazendo nada além de cuidar de apenas um idiota o haviam transformado em uma sombra de seu antigo eu. — A situação não seria tão delicada se _O Profeta_ não houvesse publicado na primeira página uma notícia alegando que você é homossexual. — O artigo ironizava sórdidos encontros, fazia vagas alusões a amantes do passado e detalhava a descoberta melodramática de Ginny.

Aquela leve punhalada às costas, pensa ele, foi um tanto extrema mesmo para uma esposa rejeitada, embora ele tivesse de conceder-lhe pontos pelo estilo. Na época, ele se preocupara que Harry pudesse querer mandá-lo eliminar a garota. Pessoas que ele conhecera haviam sido mortas por muito menos. Em alguns casos, ele mesmo fizera o trabalho.

Não tinha nenhum interesse em fazê-lo de novo.

A história picante também despertara uma indesejável percepção em Severus que ele tentara arduamente sufocar desde então. Na noite em que a lera, ele acordara tendo a experiência mais deliciosa da vida — que então se tornara a mais solitária — murmurando "Harry. Harry." Limpara-se do sêmen, livrara-se da cueca manchada e ficara sem dormir o resto da noite, as pálpebras apertadas contra os braços nus e o desejo. A lembrança ainda ardia dentro dele.

Foi assim também que o primeiro nome de Potter se insinuou no vocabulário de Severus. Ele parecia incapaz de evitar tanto isso quanto as fantasias que lhe invadiam as defesas. Não conseguia mais pensar em Harry como "o garoto". Em suas fantasias, não havia nada de infantil em Harry, exceto o ar travesso de seu sorriso.

Pelo menos ele sabe que Harry nunca o pegou devorando com os olhos a curva de seu traseiro. Isso não teria passado sem um comentário, jamais.

Constrangido, Harry vira-se para o lado, olhos vazios mirando uma mancha púrpura na parede mais distante.

— Fui eu que deixei vazar essa notícia para eles. Não queria que Ginny levasse a culpa na imprensa. O fato de eu ser... de gostar de homens... foi uma idéia "picante", e impediu que eles continuassem fuçando em tudo... na vida de Ginny. — Seus ombros pendem, depois se aprumam outra vez ao olhar para Severus. — Eu fiz a glória de Skeeter este ano — acrescenta, com certa amargura. — E além disso, é verdade. Não me envergonho disso — conclui, em tom de desafio, mas a voz falha.

Harry parece mais uma criança se preparando para ser esbofeteada do que uma bicha orgulhosa de sua condição.

Vinham trabalhando juntos há quase cinco anos; aquilo era o mais próximo que já haviam chegado de ter uma conversa de verdade. Agora que ele sabe que Harry cresceu em um armário e tem vivido dentro do armário desde então.

Os segredos mudam um homem. Severus entende isso. Ele deveria... dizer algo. Dizer a ele.

Então ele afasta aquele pensamento ridículo com um bufo. Encontrará um modo de usar isso em seu benefício, em vez disso. Então Harry caçava homens pelas ruas, não é? Visões dos homens com quem Harry trepara surgiram-lhe diante dos olhos, nus e lambuzados de esperma na cama de Harry. Eles haviam tido o que Severus deseja, e ele não gosta disso nem um pouco. Está decidido: será um deles. Encontrará um jeito de ter um pedacinho daquela bunda bem torneada para si mesmo.

Ombros ainda eretos, Harry está calado. Seu rosto passou de ansioso a fechado.

— Então eu devo sumir do mapa. — Uma coisa de que Severus _não_ precisa nos feriados é de uma oportunidade extra de olhar pela janela para as multidões de famílias festivas e sorridentes andando pelas ruas à procura de bebidas e presentes. — Tudo bem. Vou para a Martinica. Já era tempo de tirar férias.

— Oh! — Harry fica visivelmente consternado, mas contra-ataca. — Sinto muito, Severus, mas você não está liberado ainda. Preciso da sua ajuda para preparar a festa. E quero que você participe do jantar também! Além disso, não tenho como pagá-lo por todo o tempo extra que você vêm trabalhando. — Isso, sem dúvida, é para ser uma brincadeira. — Não é minha culpa que você nunca tire férias! Você tem direito a quatro semanas por ano. É mais do que a maioria dos escravos assalariados recebem — diz ele, diante do olhar fulminante de Severus.

— Eles não estão trabalhando para obter sua liberdade. — Cada hora passada pesquisando, experimentando e pulverizando florzinhas inocentes significa mais lucro para a linha de perfumes que Harry insistiu em desenvolver. Harry tinha razão a respeito da demanda por prazeres pessoais. Nesses anos de pós-guerra, tais bugigangas vendem como pão quente. O alto preço não parece deter ninguém. Até as bruxas pobres gastam seus galeões para atrair um parceiro, e os bruxos compram presentinhos para as amantes.

Severus não faz gastos desse tipo. Ele já conseguiu poupar quase a metade dos galeões necessários para comprar o negócio. Poderia pedir demissão assim que seus contrato se encerrasse, se quisesse; vem recebendo outras ofertas de emprego há anos. O fim da restrição que aplicaram ao uso da varinha não irá demorar.

No entanto, ele não fará isso. Se fizesse, ainda não teria nada verdadeiramente substancial.

Ele até mesmo passara a gostar do trabalho. Afinal, a criação de aromas é precisão e arte em partes iguais. Ele não arrolha mais muitas mortes, mas se tornou conhecido em toda a Europa como o Mestre do Perfume. Finalmente, ele engarrafou a fama.

— Verdade. Eu sinto muito, mas é só por alguns dias. Está no seu Contrato, lembra-se?

Ele não se esquece de nada.

Com certeza não daquela tarde em que o Salvador do Mundo Mágico bateu à porta surrada e desgastada de Spinner's End.

_30 de janeiro de 2004  
Tarde_

Só o desespero o levara de volta àquele monte de estrume. As vidas interligadas de um homem cruel, sua desafortunada esposa e infeliz menino haviam por muito tempo sido apenas uma má lembrança de que usar aquilo como um lugar para se esconder não era o mesmo que morar ali. As coisas eram diferentes agora. Não era uma casa de verdade, com certeza não um lar — não um local para passar a vida, apenas um ponto de parada.

Ele não havia se importado com o fato de Pettigrew e Bellatrix Black terem estado ali. Eles eram mais desprezíveis do que o pó sob seus pés. Até mesmo Narcissa era alvo de sua pena. Mas com aquela batida, com o Grande Harry Potter à sua porta, Severus olhara ao redor de seu antigo lar e realmente o vira. Vira a sujeira, as teias de aranha, sentira uma vez mais o medo e a raiva daquela criança patética. Tinha doze anos novamente. Uma vergonha rubra devorou-lhe a visão.

Andou em passos largos até a cozinha e começou a bater panelas e estilhaçar xícaras como se o barulho fosse dispersar os fantasmas do passado. Não conseguiu sequer sufocar as batidas.

Tomado de fúria, escancarou a porta rangente e rosnou:

— Vá embora. Deixe-me em paz!

O garoto encarou-o com firmeza.

— Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

— A resposta é não. — Tentou bater a porta na cara do garoto. A porta o empurrou para trás, apesar de seus esforços, e Harry Potter entrou.

— Preciso da sua ajuda.

— Você sempre precisou da minha ajuda. Eu, todavia, não preciso mais dá-la a você.

— Você precisa de dinheiro. — O garoto fez questão de não olhar ao redor da sala. — Preciso de um homem de talento. Posso torná-lo rico.

A Guerra acabara, os últimos confetes celebratórios estavam ficando marrons nas sarjetas do Mundo Mágico. Haviam passado da celebração da vitória ao luto pelos mortos, do festejo à punição dos vilões. Potter e os membros remanescentes da Ordem da Fênix retornaram ao redemoinho da vida social assim que o último Comensal da Morte vivo foi enviado a Azkaban.

Podia ter sido muito pior para ele, que tinha um pé em cada um dos lados. Ele não se juntou a nenhum dos grupos. Ele ainda tinha essa escapatória. Falando tecnicamente, poderia trabalhar, desde que alguém se dispusesse a contratá-lo. Só os galeões cimentados nas paredes do porão, a salvo dos olhos e feitiços de espiões, o haviam sustentado naqueles últimos meses.

Suas reservas estavam se esgotando.

— Sente-se.

Potter lhe expôs a idéia de uma farmácia.

Era um plano sólido. Hogsmeade, a única vila inteiramente mágica no país, não possuía nenhuma. Isso não tinha nenhuma importância para ele enquanto ele estivera em Hogwarts, mas por que deveriam os habitantes locais irem a Londres para comprar um chá de ervas ou um remédio contra febre se poderiam comprar ali pertinho? Uma loja lá atrairia consumidores das vizinhanças a uma centena de milhas de distância. A habilidade dele atrairia negócios de ainda mais longe.

Severus não era estúpido a ponto de recusar uma ligação vantajosa agora, mesmo com aquele filho da mãe irritante.

— Eu vou preparar poções das oito às cinco e quero receber em dobro pelas horas extra. — Ele passara sua vida adulta se revirando de um lado para o outro na cama, nunca sabendo quando poderia ser chamado de sua cama quentinha para atender aos horrores de Voldemort, aos pedidos adoçados com chá de Dumbledore, ou às trivialidades de uma horda de crianças manhosas. — Um mês de férias remuneradas por ano. Nada de contato com clientes. Sessenta por cento do lucro sobre as poções que eu inventar. Alojamento decente. Direito de preferência na opção de compra dos negócios a um preço fixado por um avaliador independente, enquanto eu estiver trabalhando para você.

Então Severus propôs um salário que certamente provocaria indignação, se não gargalhadas.

— Tudo bem.

Quando seu queixo caiu, tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi manter a boca fechada.

Sabia que Potter seria um péssimo negociador. Não esperava que um Contrato Mágico surgisse do nada diante de seus olhos, levantando a poeira da mesa da cozinha.

— Com certeza você não é idiota a ponto de fazer isso sem ajuda profissional. — Ele quase tremeu de desprezo. — É óbvio que você necessita de toda ajuda que possa obter. — Desejou ter mordido a língua. Se Potter insistia em ser tolo, e aparentemente essa condição não melhorava com a idade ou a experiência, era melhor que fosse Severus a pessoa a se aproveitar disso.

— Não. Pra mim está bem assim.

Pela primeira vez, Severus estudou o garoto. Seu cabelo outrora rebelde havia sido domado pelo comprimento, fazendo-o parecer mais velho do que ele era e menos com James do que Severus se lembrava. Em suas têmporas, havia um leve brilho de um glamour que não devia estar visível. Concentrando-se em um ponto atrás da orelha de Potter, sua visão periférica captou o que havia por baixo do disfarce. Ele parecia... envelhecido, quase tão desgastado quanto Severus se sentia. Havia finas rugas ao redor dos olhos que jovens de vinte e quatro anos em geral não possuíam.

Noites demais festejando com sua esposa de risinho afetado e seus amigos idiotas, pensou.

Inclinou-se para examinar o Contrato e encontrou a mina enterrada no texto.

— 'Outros serviços caso necessários'? Você está brincando! — Severus teria destruído a coisa na cara de Potter se pudesse, mas não podia. Um feitiço lançado de sua varinha o poria para apodrecer na cadeia pelo resto de sua miserável vida. Se ele cometesse um crime sob as ordens de Potter será que as circunstâncias do Contrato lhe garantiriam uma suspensão da execução?

— _Por favor, meritíssimo, eu estava apenas seguindo as ordens do Garoto Que Sobreviveu!_

Aquele pergaminho não era nem mais nem menos do que um pacto com o demônio.

— Preciso de alguém que possa fazer mais do que mexer um caldeirão. Você é a pessoa mais dura e astuciosa que conheço. Eu tenho inimigos; se trabalhar para mim, quero saber que você não é um deles. Preciso saber que estará do meu lado se algo acontecer.

— Algo? _Acontecer? _— Potter _era_ o demônio. — Nunca se sabe quando precisará envenar alguém, é isso, Potter? Ou será que está interessado em promover algumas torturas?

Seu estômago se revirou. Quaisquer que fossem as ordens, o Contrato destilaria sua mágica até que fosse cumprido, ou até que Potter se acalmasse. Um Contrato Mágico não era a base de emprego em trabalhos normais.

O garoto estava sentado em sua cozinha oferecendo-se para torná-lo rico. Ele já passara por tudo aquilo, embora não em relação a nada legal. A verdade era que, com ou sem Contrato, Potter trancafiaria Severus em Azkaban antes que o sol se pusesse, caso assim quisesse. Harry Potter não precisava de um motivo. No entanto, se ele assinasse, Potter seria o seu dono. Sua garganta se elevou, sufocando-o com o rancor.

— Eu... — iniciou Potter, mas Severus se pôs em pé em um instante.

— Saia da minha casa. SAIA! — Estendeu a mão para Potter, cada dedo como uma garra. Cada fibra de seu ser vibrava com a vontade de sacudir aquele cretino insolente até que aquele pescoço pálido se quebrasse.

— Pare.

Uma palavra e, com o poder por trás dela, congelou Severus como uma pedra.

— Você precisa desse emprego. Sem um emprego supervisionado, você não pode usar a varinha durante cinco anos. Vai ficar aleijado. Ninguém em sã consciência contrataria o assassino de Dumbledore. É pegar ou largar. Posso encontrar outra pessoa com quem trabalhar.

Atordoado, Severus afundou na cadeira.

—Por que... está fazendo isso?

Com certeza havia algo ali que ele não conseguia decifrar.

O cansaço na voz de Potter combinava com seu verdadeiro rosto.

—Quero algo para mim. É tão difícil assim de entender?

Para alguém que havia exaurido sua vida para servir a dois lados em uma batalha de gigantes, e estava aponto de entregar mais cinco anos de servidão por contrato, "algo para mim" era tão distante e irresistível quanto o Sagrado Graal.

— E daí?

— Daí que... — Potter olhou para a miserável cozinha com o linóleo gasto, sujeira incrustada e cacos de xícaras quebradas — até mesmo você merece mais do que isso.

Potter rabiscou seu nome com um floreio ao pé da página.

Sem falar, Severus assinou sob ele.

— Você quer ver seus novos alojamentos esta noite? Você vai morar em cima da loja.

A arrogância naquelas poucas palavras era desconcertante, mesmo vinda de Potter.

— Eu deveria agradecer por você não ser nem um pouco arrogante. — No entanto, ele aceitara trocar por uma prisão forrada em pele de visom a liberdade da miséria. A decisão já estava tomada. Era melhor que colhesse os benefícios o mais rápido possível. — Muito bem.

Potter estendeu a mão.

— Ótimo. Venha comigo.

Preparando-se para lutar contra a esperança, Severus segurou-lhe a mão. Não entendeu por que se surpreendeu ao achar o contato quente e firme.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_23 de dezembro de 2009  
Manhã_

Severus afasta as lembranças. O quê... oh, sim, suas obrigações contratuais. Seu patrão quer que ele o ajude a preparar um jantar para o seu bando de despossuídos — Severus, aquele lobisomem mulambento, Draco Malfoy, Percy Weasley (que se tornou um ótimo contador), e sem dúvida alguma os garotos da entrega. Claro que ele quer isso, pois jantares são uma das especialidades de Severus.

Não. Eles são um dos _outros serviços caso necessários_.

Durante todo aquele tempo, ele esperara que o raio se seguisse ao trovão, mas o raio jamais caíra. Severus acalentara muitos uísques de fogo perguntando-se quando Harry usaria sua carta branca e o que isso iria lhe custar. Perguntando-se o que, exatamente, ele faria quando Harry lhe pedisse de volta tudo o que lhe restara.

Era isso, o raio?

— Você me insulta — dispara Severus. Olha para Harry de cima a baixo. Pena que olhares não matam. — Você é um idiota, não é? Cinco anos como dono da minha alma e você usa esse poder para me obrigar a organizar um jantar. — Ele estreita os olhos. Um dia ainda se vingará por isso.

— Eu nunca quis a sua alma! — Os olhos de Harry se desviam, quase desesperadamente. — Eu só queria junto a mim alguém em quem pudesse confiar.

— Por isso decidiu me comprar.

— Com Ron e Hermione mortos e ninguém que pudesse ocupar seus lugares, o seu preço foi uma pechincha. — O ganido curto e sem alegria de Harry não se parece em nada com uma risada. — Precisava de alguém que fosse esperto, de alguém que fosse corajoso, e precisava de um amigo. Estava disposto a aceitar alguém que satisfizesse a duas das três condições.

Severus devia ter pedido mais.

Ele concorda com um gesto de cabeça.

— Como quiser. Estou à sua disposição até as cinco da tarde.

— Ótimo. — Harry sorri. Para Severus, aqueles olhos verdes e faces coradas brilham como nenhuma absurda decoração de Natal jamais brilharia. Ele vê em dobro, passado e presente, quando Harry lhe estende a mão. — Então venha comigo.

Ele estende a mão para Harry, embora esteja ainda em seu horário de trabalho e possa aparatar sozinho. A mão ainda é forte e quente. E o toque é perturbadoramente agradável.

_Tarde_

Assim que chegam à Londres Mágica, Harry desenrola uma lista de mais de meio metro. Eles encomendam costelas, aspargos, batatinhas sabe lá Deus de onde. O cardápio de Natal inclui seus pratos favoritos. Ele se pergunta como Harry pode ter adivinhado, e por quê. Faria mais sentido se ele tivesse comprado coisas que agradassem a Lupin. Lupin e Harry não eram íntimos?

Outro pensamento o assalta. Será que Harry fora amante de Lupin? Não, nunca. Severus não estaria no Beco Diagonal com Harry hoje se os dois tivessem sido amantes. Se eles estivessem trepando enquanto Harry ainda estava casado, o lobisomem não seria louco de deixá-lo escapar após o divórcio. E se Harry conseguira ficar casado com aquela clone de Molly durante seis anos quando nem sequer gostava de mulheres, com certeza ficaria com um homem do qual gostasse.

Severus descobre que ver Harry como uma trepada em potencial opera maravilhas em relação à sua tranquilidade. Agora se torna interessante, em vez irritante, caminhar pela rua a seu lado. De algum modo, Severus esperava que Harry tivesse ganhado ao menos um verniz de sofisticação, mas transar com toda a Londres não ofuscara seu entusiasmo infantil. Ele está obviamente excitado, quase pulando de loja em loja, precipitando-se na direção das vitrines e depois voltando.

Harry vai ticando os itens em sua lista, mas sempre pede conselhos a Severus e indaga suas preferências. Pastinacas, nozes pecãs e farinha. Alho, chantilly, cebolinhas, sua marca favorita de café. Pacotes de açúcar, chocolate amargo — que Severus saiba, Harry não sabe cozinhar. Será que ele sequer sabe o que são cebolinhas? Será que foi ele mesmo que fez a lista, aliás?

— Jantares chiques precisam de um vinho, certo?

Eles estão diante da Adega dos Audazes AdiVinhos.

— Geralmente, sim.

Eles entram, e Harry fica boquiaberto diante das prateleiras repletas de garrafas.

— De que tipo?

— Se vamos ter carne assada, o acompanhamento tradicional é vinho tinto.

— Tem algum de que você goste?

Severus se lembra da última vez que jantou com os Malfoys, com o Lord das Trevas presente. A comida estava deliciosa, o vinho excelente, a companhia detestável e o entretenimento horripilante.

Ele não vai recomendar aquela marca.

Harry compra uma caixa de Aldo Conterno Barolo, safra 1986.

— Pfft. Isso é o bastante para manter os seus poucos convidados de ressaca por dias.

— Não quero ser pego desprevenido, não é? Além disso, se sobrar uma ou duas garrafas, posso comer carne assada outro dia.

Radiante, Harry vai em frente e compra uma garrafa de Old Ogden's Flama de Ouro Envelhecido por Cinqüenta Anos e duas garrafas de champanhe Roederer Cristal 1991.

E eles continuam, comprando ramos de pinheiros, lâmpadas de cores berrantes, caixas de velas de cera de abelha e montanhas de enfeites horrorosos. Compram uma árvore que nunca irá passar pela porta de Harry no estado atual da árvore ou da porta. Contratam dúzias de fadas para iluminar a árvore — fadas de verdade, não aquelas falsas e vagabundas.

Isso vai ser um jantar ou um circo? Severus não se surpreenderia nem um pouco se ele lhe perguntasse sua opinião abalizada sobre os melhores leões, tigres e ursos.

Eles compram _bengalinhas doces_. Por alguma razão, aquilo parece o máximo do absurdo.

Às vezes Harry simplesmente compra o que lhe chama a atenção, como o modelo do Hogwarts Express em versão especial de férias, bufando, apitando e soltando fumaça, deixando uma trilha por onde quer que passe. Quando faz isso, seu sorriso se torna incandescente. É nessas horas que Severus quer estender a mão e tocar a pele clara do rosto de Harry, inclinar o rosto de Harry na direção do seu e depositar um beijo naqueles lábios só para sentir aquele sorriso contra seus próprios lábios.

Ele não faz nada disso.

Nada disso tem nada a ver com Severus. Não há nenhuma explicação para o fato de Harry tê-lo arrastado consigo. É uma tarde tomando conta de um pirralho tonto desperdiçando galeões para comprar um Natal para si mesmo — o primeiro Natal que passará sozinho.

Não tem nada a ver com Severus.

No entanto, ele não consegue se livrar da curiosa idéia de que _tem_.

Ele nunca fez nada como isso antes, torrar uma fortuna por mero prazer. É... gostoso, principalmente já que não é o dinheiro dele que está sendo gasto, nem o espaço no depósito da casa dele que irá abrigar aquela coleção espantosa. Não há no mundo feitiços encolhedores suficientes para isso.

— Eu nunca fiz algo assim antes — confessa Harry, quase com timidez. — É... gostoso.

Ele sente a boca se contorcer.

— Fazer compras com você parece como ter um gatinho, com a vantagem de que não é preciso limpar a caixinha todos os dias.

Harry ri, deliciado.

— Eu fui treinado a baixar o assento da privada. Ora, não me diga que você nunca quis ter um gatinho.

— Quis, sim.

_Quero_.

— Eu também. — As palavras são tão tristes e fugazes como os pensamentos de Severus. —Oh, eu esqueci! E você? Não vi a sua lista. Você precisa de alguma coisa enquanto estamos em Londres?

Uma lista de Natal é quase inútil quando não se pode comprar a única coisa que ele quer. Todas as escolhas que ele fez, por mais desastrosas que tenham sido, foram uma tentativa de ganhar sua liberdade. Ele continuou tentando, e tentando... até que simplesmente não tinha mais escolhas.

— Não.

— Tudo bem, então. Acabamos, e isso é ótimo, porque já devem ser quase cinco horas.

São. As sombras se congelaram em poças cinzentas, elevando-se sobre os prédios e enchendo as ruas. As luzes dos postes e as decorações de Natal combatem o quanto podem a escuridão que se agiganta. De repente, Severus se sente exausto. Foi um longo dia.

— Você pode chegar na minha casa às oito da manhã? — Harry está olhando para ele por baixo daqueles longos cílios negros. Seus olhos são a única cor que Severus consegue ver.

— De manhã? Por quê?

— É que... tem muita coisa pra fazer.

Ele está a ponto de dizer algo mordaz quando, em vez de insistir nas cláusulas do Contrato, Harry toca em seu braço. A pulsação de Severus oscila.

— Por favor?

Em vez de responder, Severus saca de sua varinha e aparata sozinho em seu apartamento. Só quando chega lá ele percebe que poderia ter trazido Harry junto consigo por acidente, e fica feliz por não tê-lo feito. Não tem certeza do efeito que um quarto cheio de Harry teria sobre ele naquele momento. Despeja uma dose de uísque na garganta, depois mais outra, e vai para a cama em vez de jantar. Só consegue dormir depois de uma punheta bastante insatisfatória. Em seus sonhos, ele escuta o riso de Harry.

_24 de dezembro de 2009  
Manhã_

— Está dizendo que não vamos usar magia? — Ele não passara quinze anos aperfeiçoando aquele jeito arrogante de falar para nada.

— É por isso que preciso que trabalhe para mim — explica Harry, com mais paciência do que Severus pode suportar. — É mais divertido fazer à mão. Verdade! Você vai ver — acrescenta, ao captar o olhar de ceticismo.

Quando Severus segura a escada enquanto Harry pendura uma braçada de ramos sobre a lareira, e aquele belo traseiro está ao alcance de uma lambida, ele entende que Harry tem razão, e que provavelmente a sua própria dedução também está correta. Há um lado físico envolvido em fazerem aquilo juntos que tem tudo a ver com sedução.

Ele testa sua teoria descansando a palma nos quadris rijos e musculosos de Harry enquanto este desce de seu precário poleiro.

— Cuidado.

Sua mão quer deslizar para cima, depois para baixo.

— Obrigado — diz Harry, com um sorriso trêmulo.

Severus nunca foi seduzido daquela forma, mas acha que pode aprender o jogo rápido.

Ele está vigilante ao se inclinar sobre Harry, que está agachado ao chão tentando desemaranhar os fios de lâmpadas cantantes. O leve calor do corpo de Harry se eleva até ele. Ele nem mesmo tenta pensar em uma desculpa para murmurar, bem perto do ouvido de Harry:

— Deixe-me ajudar com isso.

O ronronar das lâmpadas não disfarça a respiração que pára na garganta. Ele está perto o bastante para ver um pouco de vermelho surgir nas maçãs do rosto. Severus tenta ignorar as mechas de cabelos negros que sobem para junto de seu rosto. É só a estática da eletricidade, mas parece como se os cabelos de Harry quisessem tocá-lo.

Ele nunca pensou como seria estar na casa de Harry como se estivesse em sua própria casa, roçando o corpo casualmente contra seu patrão-e-dono enquanto ambos manobram, com os braços carregados, para passar por uma porta, e vendo os lábios suaves de Harry se abrirem em um sorriso que parece de prazer. É claro que pode ser só a estranheza, só a surpresa que faz Harry reagir daquela forma. Afinal, Severus não toca nem convida ao toque. Essa dança é completamente inocente, vamos em frente, não há nada de mais nisso.

Severus prefere pensar que não. Dos dois, Harry é o que tem mais experiência. Harry sabe o que está fazendo mais do que Severus.

Com certeza isso deve ter um objetivo.

_Tarde_

Ele está pendurando enfeites de vidro soprado na árvore perfeita, embora de tamanho até certo ponto alterado, quando há um ruído de explosão. Ele está tão distraído olhando para o ponto em que o pescoço de Harry se encontra com a clavícula que seu instinto — agarrar a varinha — faz com que o enfeite se esmague em sua mão.

— Merda!

Sua mão está agora cravejada de belos fragmentos de vidro e sangrando lentamente. O ruído foi causado pela aparatação daquele maldito elfo-doméstico, aquele que Harry libertou dos Malfoys, que agora está trajando um miniterno preto com gravata borboleta e cinto. Fora as orelhas, ele parece uma criança feia em um baile de gala.

Agora pelo menos ele sabe de onde vêm a informação sobre os seus hábitos alimentares e pode ser otimista a respeito de quem irá preparar a refeição de amanhã.

— Oh, professor Snape, eu pedir desculpa!

O elfo dá pancadas na cabeça.

— Severus! — Harry está a seu lado agora, segurando-lhe a mão, examinando-a. Uma onda extrai os cacos de vidro, que doem mais ao sair do que ao entrar. Então o toque muito cuidadoso de Harry com a ponta do indicador sobre a mão, passando-o sobre as feridas. Ele está totalmente concentrado no que faz, o lábio inferior preso sob uma linha de dentes brancos. O corte se fecha com uma pálida luz azul que percorre Severus da cabeça aos pés. Por um louco segundo, ele acha que Harry vai beijar-lhe a palma da mão.

— Tudo bem?

Algo desconectou as cordas vocais de Severus. Finalmente, ele murmura:

— Sim.

— Pare com isso, Dobby! O que foi?

— Já passou da uma, Mestre Harry. Os senhores estão querendo comer?

A caminho da sala de jantar, Severus se choca contra Harry com tanta força que Harry perde o equilíbrio, e é obrigado a se agarrar em... na verdade o próprio Severus, que cerra seus braços em torno de Harry. Os ombros de Harry são mais sólidos do que parecem em sua estrutura esguia, e seus corpos se comprimem um contra o outro tão docemente. Tudo o que Severus consegue pensar é em como seria quando eles estivessem nus. Isso que o está pressionando não são os ossos dos quadris de Harry. Harry se afasta de imediato, mas não consegue esconder a verdade.

Harry Potter o deseja.

Talvez Potter esteja sozinho há muito tempo. Não importa por quê. A euforia percorre-lhe as veias enquanto ele pensa em como utilizar melhor esse golpe de sorte. Por uma vez na vida, ele está por cima. Por uma vez na vida, a palavra "corte" tem um significado positivo para ele. Ele está sendo cortejado.

Ele passa o resto da tarde atormentando Harry com as bandejas de doces. Comentários em voz baixa sobre a consistência da cobertura de baunilha enquanto pinga da colher, o roçar de sua mão na de Harry quando ele a estende para pegar o açúcar — e ele gosta especialmente do olhar no rosto de Harry quando, depois de mergulhar uma dúzia de damascos secos no chocolate derretido, ele mergulha a ponta do dedo no chocolate restante e a lambe devagar. Não é ao doce que Harry dirige seu olhar ávido e faminto.

Seu plano funciona, é claro — Harry está perturbado, até um pouco decomposto, quando ele parte. Pelo olho experiente de Severus, Harry passou a tarde toda semi-ereto. Se ele não possuísse Harry amanhã, possuiria em breve. Ainda assim, ele pensa, seu plano brilhante teria funcionado melhor se a sua execução não tivesse produzido o mesmo efeito nele.

sSsSsSs

Continua... (Vou postar o capítulo final na terça-feira. A autora está adorando as reviews e está até pensando em responder pessoalmente. Vamos lá, pessoal, ela merece!)


	3. Chapter 3

_25 de dezembro de 2009  
Entardecer_

Como é um evento formal, Severus aparata à porta de Harry e é escoltado pelo elfo, que ainda está vestido como se fosse a um baile. Que apropriado. Harry o saúda com uma taça de Pernod.

Apontando para o elfo, ele pergunta:

—Por que diabos ele está usando essas... roupas?

— Cansei das velhas meias e das pilhas de gorros. Felizmente ele parece gostar da mudança. Diz que agora ele tem estilo.

Apesar do mau gosto de alguns dos enfeites, juntos eles dão à casa um ar quase... encantador. As lampadinhas estão cantando algo suave e melodioso. Fileiras de velas emitem um brilho quente e fulgurante. Junto com o alegre fogo na lareira, elas iluminam os olhos de Harry e tingem sua pele de dourado. Apesar dessa visão sedutora, contudo, não leva muito tempo para Severus notar que há algo faltando.

— Quando os outros vão chegar?

Draco sempre chega atrasado, porque é chique, mas Lupin é maníaco por pontualidade, e com um bando de irmãos, Weasley cresceu sabendo que não é boa idéia chegar atrasado à refeição.

— Primeiro de janeiro. — Diante de suas sobrancelhas erguidas, Harry dá de ombros. — Eu os convidei para o dia de Ano Novo. Hoje, na verdade, era só pra você.

O olhar esperançoso diz que ele gostaria que Severus ficasse contente, mas que não ficaria muito chocado se ele se virasse e saísse.

Isso, é claro, é algo que Severus não tem a intenção de fazer. Se essa ceia foi preparada só para ele, é óbvio que ele vai comer o próprio anfitrião como pudim.

— Pensei que fosse um evento de trabalho.

— E é. Tenho algumas coisas a discutir com você.

Harry fica trocando o apoio de um pé para o outro. Ele diria a Harry para parar de dissimular, mas a a afetação de timitez é muito atraente.

— Mesmo?

Ele não duvida que Harry tenha algo a lhe pedir, verbalmente ou não, mas não consegue ver como se esfregar um contra o outro em meio a um emaranhado de lençóis poderia combinar com o que ele sabia da ética de trabalho de Harry.

Por outro lado, com certeza ele apreciaria a mudança.

— É.

Harry parece prestes a fornecer mais do que essa resposta monossilábica, mas o elfo aparece.

— Jantar é servido, senhores.

Severus não tem nada contra uma discussão de passatempos eróticos durante uma boa refeição. No final, ele não presta atenção à comida. Como pode se concentrar em algo como um pedaço de carne quando o que está do outro lado da mesa parece tão saboroso? Dá um gole no vinho — com efeito, foi uma boa escolha — e quase engasga quando escuta Harry dizer:

—... conversando com Guglielmo Salvatore na semana passada, e ele me falou que a irmã dele lhe fez uma proposta.

Harry quer mesmo falar de trabalho?

— Foi.

Isso não tem nada a ver com nada, mas é melhor ver aonde Harry está indo.

— Sei que você provavelmente recebeu outras ofertas também, e está considerando todas elas.

Ele não vai a lugar algum até conseguir o que quer e, naquele momento, o que ele quer está na cadeira em frente à dele.

— Certo.

— Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta à altura.

— Você entende, então, que a sua empresa não sobreviveria sem mim.

Vai conseguir um aumento de salário com essa, além de uma bundinha jovem e muito gostosa.

— Sei que não sobreviveria. Não sou tão burro quanto você pensa. Perdi meus melhores amigos. Perdi minha esposa e, com ela, as pessoas a quem considerava minha família. — Harry aperta a ponte do nariz, depois toma um demorado gole de vinho. — Se você for embora, meu negócio afunda. Não vai sobrar muito depois disso. — Ele faz uma pausa, olhando para a sua torta intocada. — Logo você estará livre para partir. Espero que haja algo que eu possa fazer para mantê-lo aqui.

Harry vira o resto do vinho como se fosse suco de laranja.

— Estou lhe pedindo que seja meu parceiro.

Aparentemente não tinha nada a ver com trepar.

Um Contrato surge sobre a mesa.

Oh, Merlin. Gritos distantes de triunfo ecoam na cabeça de Severus, cada vez mais próximos. O homem está desesperado — para ter bolado isso tudo, ele deve estar prestes a desmoronar. É bom demais. Severus pode pegar tudo o que quiser e ter Harry sob sua faca da mesma forma como ele ficou sob a de Harry. É agora, então, quando Harry está mais por baixo, a hora de atacar.

É fácil demais. Ele quase sente pena dele. Quase.

Ele leva alguns minutos para passar os olhos pela folha, assegurando-se de que está tudo em ordem. É para mais cinco anos, e inclui direitos de preferência na opção de compra; muito bom. Mas há uma pequena coisa que ele irá mudar. Uma pequena chama vermelha brota, depois se esvai em preto e branco sobre a página. Sorrindo, ele a estende de volta.

— 'Harry Potter prestará a Severus Snape outros serviços caso necessários.' O que você tem em mente? — Harry parece calmo, mas há uma sugestão de nervos se tencionando.

Ele se permite dar um sorriso cínico.

— Oh, acho que nós dois sabemos o que eu tenho em mente.

Os olhos de Harry se escancaram, e um rasgo de incerteza — medo? — passa por suas feições calmas.

Oh, por favor. Harry nunca teve medo dele, nem mesmo quando tinha motivos para ter. Àquela altura, isso é ridículo. Harry devia saber que está encurralado e acabar com a farsa.

— Oh, não seja pudico. Até agora você tem gostado do meu interesse. Não tem motivos para pensar que vou ser violento, e não acredito que seja tão seletivo quando já trepou com toda Londres.

Rostos de outros homens, corpos de outros homens, homens sem cicatrizes, jovens, bonitos.

— Eu o quê?

— Que parte de "trepou com toda Londres" você não entende?

Era bom saber que Harry tinha uma boca tão ampla, mas não era muito atraente escancarada daquele jeito.

— "Trepou com toda Londres"? Eu fiquei casado durante anos, quando é que eu ia ter tempo para isso?

— Você assumiu dando uma festa para a imprensa nacional!

Harry ri e engasga.

— Você... Eu... Seu filho da puta! Você acreditou naquilo?

— Você mesmo me disse que era verdade!

— A parte de ser "gay". Todo o resto não passou de fantasia.

— Como assim? Quer me dizer que nunca trepou com um homem?

— É claro que trepei! — Sua agradável voz de tenor escorre um sarcasmo digna do próprio Severus. — Você viu a maldita fila quando passou pela porta giratória.

— Desisto de ler o jornal — declarou Severus, em tom solene. — Quando até o Grande Harry Potter exagera sua vida sexual para impressionar o público, em quem acreditar?

— Eu recebi uma montanha de cartas me xingando, sem falar nas propostas...

— Talvez você devesse ter aceito algumas delas.

Por mais que gostasse de provocar Harry, aquele não era o objetivo do jogo. Devia haver um jeito mais rápido de arrastar Harry para a cama do que ficar brigando por sobre uma pilha de louça suja.

— Eu tenho uma sugestão. Como você não está familiarizado com as minhas exigências, talvez eu possa fornecer uma demonstração prática.

Foi só contornar a mesa, colocar Harry em pé e beijá-lo. O leve cheiro de sabonete faz sua cabeça girar, um pálido aroma de cravo. Confecção do próprio Severus. Ele sabe que não é um afrodisíaco, mas em combinação com a pele de Harry, torna-se um, e potente.

Ele gosta do modo como Harry é alto o bastante para que ele só tenha de inclinar a cabeça para alcançar aqueles lábios róseos e cheios, e do modo como os cabelos de Harry deslizam por seus dedos depois que o prendedor prateado cai ao chão. Ele gosta do modo como as linhas nos cantos dos olhos dele se alisam ao seu toque e do modo como Harry o abraça.

O gosto delicioso de Harry o atordoa, e ele espalha beijos sobre as faces, pálpebras, até o nariz de Harry antes de descer até o delicado pescoço. Ele suga até que as vibrações de um longo gemido o trazem de volta à realidade.

Ele não gostaria de soltá-lo nunca, mas precisa. Se não o fizer, Harry vai estar embaixo dele em um segundo, e o Contrato será ignorado. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de dar a Harry a oportunidade de mudar de idéia.

Solta Harry com relutância.

— O que acha? — diz ele, tentando ser sofisticado, mundano, distante. Soa ríspido e ávido.

As mãos de Harry estão imóveis sobre seus ombros, como se ele também não suportasse a idéia de soltá-lo.

— Acho que, se você odiava tanto aquela cláusula do Contrato, devia ter me falado. — As palavras saem numa torrente. — Desde quando você deixa de dizer alguma coisa? Você não é exatamente um mártir que sofre calado.

— Eu nunca discutiria tal assunto a não ser que soubesse que tinha o poder de fazê-lo mudar as coisas. — Nem sequer lhe ocorrera que qualquer um que segurasse as rédeas (quanto menos Harry Potter) pudesse, a um simples pedido, soltá-las.

— Fiz isso porque precisava, sabe? Eu não confiava mesmo em você, no começo. — Ele enfrenta o olhar de Severus de igual para igual. — Você não facilitou as coisas! Mas eu nunca usei a cláusula contra você, nunca quis usar. Mais tarde, quando as coisas mudaram... Nós podíamos ter renegociado o seu Contrato há muito tempo atrás.

— Você não havia usado a cláusula _até agora_, você quer dizer.

De rosto vermelho, Harry deixa as mãos tombarem na lateral do corpo. Severus as quer de volta ao lugar de onde jamais deveriam sair.

— É. Até agora.

Até agora, quando Harry força Severus a comprar quinquilharias feias, decorar a árvore e se arrumar para o jantar. Com as espirais dos dedos de Harry escritas em sua pele, _outros serviços caso necessários_ não se parece tanto com o machado de um carrasco.

Ele se prepara para o que der e vier.

— Então você vai assinar.

— Não, quero dizer, sim — diz Harry, encarando-o olhos nos olhos e se aproximando, chegando perto o bastante para sentir-lhe o hálito. — Mas não vai ser porque você está usando meus sentimentos contra mim.

Harry... tem sentimentos.

— Vou fazer porque confio em você e sei que não fará nada que vá me magoar. Porque você é mais próximo de mim do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Talvez se eu provar que confio em você, em outros cinco anos você decidirá que confia em mim.

Ele quer gritar com Harry, repreendê-lo por sua idiotice, reclamar de tolos Gryffindors que agem por impulso. Não pode, porque essa é a idéia dele, e é uma boa idéia. É o único modo que pode conceber de ter alguém como Harry — alguém que tem o poder de machucá-lo de um modo como o Lord das Trevas nunca teve.

E porque talvez Harry esteja certo.

Erguendo a varinha, ele invoca o pergaminho e se inclina por sobre o bufê, usando-o como escrivaninha, rabiscando seu nome na linha certa. O leve tremular da luz vermelha é oculto pela queda de sua manga. Harry toma o lugar dele junto ao bufê, assina embaixo de Severus sem sequer olhar para o texto, e retorna.

Oh, Harry, Severus pensa, você confia muito nas pessoas, demais. Mas é um fato: ele não faria isso por mais ninguém, e essa é a única razão pela qual fará.

— Desculpe — Harry diz. — Eu podia ter dito algo. Há muito tempo atrás.

— Você tem alguma razão especial para querer ficar fazendo discursos absurdos, ou prefere um beijo?

Harry sorri.

— Um beijo.

É de tirar o fôlego, e quase de partir o coração. Severus teme já haver perdido o controle, mas estende a mão, de qualquer forma. Não pode deixar de fazê-lo. Seria impossível.

— Venha comigo.

Quando Harry segura sua mão, ele acha que talvez não tenha perdido nada, afinal.

O quarto de Harry parece pertencer a uma outra casa. "Minimalista" é pouco para defini-lo.

A sala de estar é cheia de móveis confortáveis; sofás e poltronas fofos e acolhedores como uma avó de histórias infantis; abajures claros e alegres. As paredes são em tons agradáveis. Sobre elas, há várias obras de arte penduradas que parecem infelizes acidentes envolvendo a caixa de tintas de uma criança.

Já o quarto, é mais como uma cela de mosteiro... ou de uma prisão. Ele espera ver grades nas janelas. As paredes brancas revidam o olhar fulminante da luz de interrogatório. Uma escrivaninha comum de madeira e uma cadeira ocupam uma parede. Uma cama estreita se estende ao longo de outra, com os cobertores bem estendidos e enfiados sob o colchão. De uma mesinha de cabeceira, pequenas fotografias de Ron Weasley e Granger sorriem e acenam. Um único cartaz de Quadribol está pregado na porta fechada do armário.

Os céleres jogadores, reprisando os mesmos movimentos sem parar, servem apenas para tornar o resto do quarto ainda mais nu.

Ele não transfigura a cama. Há algo em possuir Harry pela primeira vez nesse quarto adormecido e em sua cama casta que parece certo.

_11:59 da noite_

Ao longo de sua vida, ele trabalhou, suou, sangrou e matou na tentativa de ganhar sua liberdade. Esta noite, em uma monumental exibição de ironia, aquela liberdade está socada no bolso de suas vestes, e o homem que a forneceu, outrora um desprezível pirralho que enchia o seu saco, toma conta da cama. Harry Potter está dormindo depois da melhor (e mais atlética) trepada que Severus já teve.

Um acontecimento desses merece registro, merece uma celebração própria.

Ele se levanta da cama e tateia suas vestes, ainda no chão, onde foram jogadas. Com um brandir de varinha, um candelabro de velas candentes e seus verdes decorativos surge sobre a escrivaninha, junto com alguns frágeis ornamentos de vidro. As luzes cantantes, seu brilho suavizado e vozes emudecidas, cintilam ao redor da moldura da janela.

Na multicolorida meia-noite do quarto de Harry, só com os heróis de Quadribol de Harry e uma gelada lua crescente olhando para ele, Severus afasta os cabelos suados de Harry de seu rosto. As pálpebras dele tremem, mas ele não acorda.

Algum dia, pensa Severus, ele contará a Harry que removeu a cláusula coercitiva do Contrato entre eles. Mas não amanhã, nem dali a uma semana ou um mês. É cedo demais.

Talvez . . . no próximo Natal.

**Fim**

Se você gostou da história, por favor, deixe uma review. A Kalena merece. Eu traduzi para ela todas as reviews até agora, e ela me pediu para dizer a vocês que ficou muito emocionada e feliz por estar sendo lida no Brasil, e que agradece a todos.


End file.
